RWBY Treasure Box of Omake's
by Serfius
Summary: Alright everybody! I've decided that instead of posting my omake's at the end of my chapters, I'm just gonna dump them all here from now on! So come on in and check it out, I hope you like it! Ch. 4 Qrow comes to Yangs rescue after her match with Mercury.
1. The King of Hearts

**So! I've decided to make a separate "story" for all the RWBY omake ideas that like to cross my mind, because I feel like they tend to distract from whatever chapter I've included them in. Some of these ideas may even grow into full fledged fics, who knows?**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or G Gundam. I am writing this purely to see reader reaction and for fun. I make no financial profit doing this.

Omake: The King of Hearts

"Welcome one and all to the fifty fourth Vytal Festival Hunter's Tournament!" The Announcer shouted into his microphone. The man wore a brilliant red suit with a white frilled undershirt. Resting over his right eye he wore a black eye patch, and he had slicked back black hair and a well kept moustache. "Hunters from all over Remnant have come here today to fight for the title of the strongest, and to show you all the fruits of their training! Ladies and gentlemen, these brave young men and women," He slowly swept his arm towards the gathered competitors up in the fighter's waiting area and gave the Huntsmen and Huntresses a deep bow, "have dedicated themselves to protecting us all from a hostile world that would otherwise see us all disappear from the face of this world! Can we get a show of gratitude for them!?" The crowd erupted into cheers, shouts, and stomps, the thunderous cacophony sending tremors through the stadium.

Yang Xiao Long stood amongst the Hunters, grinning back at the crowd and waving energetically, basking in the attention. The seventeen year old blonde had been training for as long as she could remember to become a Huntress, and it was very gratifying to see all of this support, though just how much of it was actual gratitude and how much was just excitement to seeing them all beating the stuffing outta each other for their entertainment was questionable.

These tournaments only happened once every four years, and only the best were selected from each Kingdoms Academies for this honor. But for Yang, this was a bigger opportunity even beyond that of the tournament. Ever since Yang was a little girl, she'd wondered what had happened to her biological mother. Her father and uncle couldn't tell her anything conclusive, just that she'd disappeared when she was about a year old. Now people were gathering from all over the world; it was the perfect opportunity to ask around, see if anyone knew anything! Yang would find out what happened if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Now!" Yang snapped her attention back to the announcer. "Let us begin the tournament's first match! Beacon Academy's Yang Xiao Long!" Her name and the grinning face of her profile picture zoomed into place on the big screen scoreboard. "And Lighthouse's Mercury Black!" Her opponents image came up next to hers.

The two fighters entered the ring, eyeing each other up as the announcer introduced them. Mercury was a grey haired, grey eyed young man, with Shotgun Greaves, a rough equivalent to her own Shotgun Gauntlets, Ember Celica. Seeing as how his weapons were latched onto his lower legs, his fighting style must be focused on kicks, just as she preferred to focus on punching with her gauntlets. It'd be troublesome for her, him having a generally longer reach than her own attacks, but Yang was confident in her abilities.

The announcer whipped off his blazer, tossing it behind him. "The first match of the fifty fourth Hunter's Tournament, ready!..." Yang punched her gauntlets together with a loud clang, while Mercury lowered his stance. "Fight!" The announcer roared, prompting the two to charge each other.

"Hah!" Mercury leapt into the air, swinging his right leg in a ferocious kick, sending a thin arc of shadowy energy at her, quickly followed by a descending axe kick from his left leg.

Diving into a roll under the first attack that carved a thin gouge in the floor, Yang brought her arms above her in a cross block, catching the ankle as the male smirked down at her. "How's the view down there?"

Yang smirked right back up at him, "Cup check bitch!" Mercury only had enough time for his eyes to widen in terror and begin squeaking out a plea before Yang had shot her left fist into his groin with enough force to lift him from the ground, fire and shotgun pellets erupting from her gauntlet clad arm. Before the unfortunate Huntsmen could even fall to the ground in a mass of pain, Yang had risen from her crouch and buried her right fist into his collar bone, putting her entire body's weight into it, her left leg kicking out behind her to maintain balance. "How's the view down there?" She called out to the heap now several meters away from her, laughter and amusement in her voice and hands on her hips.

"Oh! What a brutal attack from Yang! I don't think there's a man out there who would blame Mercury for forfeiting right now! Too bad there are no restrictions on below the belt attacks!" The announcer screamed excitedly into his microphone. The only rules were no killing blows and no outside interference, so Yang could punch her opponents in the balls as many times as she liked, and get away clean. Well, clean if you don't count the infamy she undoubtedly gained amongst the male population, and depending on the hygiene of her opponents.

"You-you _bitch!_" Mercury managed to grit out in a high pitch, curled around his nether regions, before shakily forcing his way back to his feet. "I'm not done yet!"

"It seems like Mercury is still determined to fight! How about a show of support for the young man!?" The announcer said, kicking up the audience, particularly the male portion, in a show of encouragement.

"Hey, it's your fault for coming here unprepared." Yang shrugged, holding her arms up in a 'what can you do?' fashion. "I mean c'mon, you're a kicking based fighter and you didn't even think to wear a _cup_? I mean really, with how often you spread your legs and expose yourself there, that's gotta be one of the first things they teach you! Also," Yang examined her left fist. "If you have a girlfriend, tell her I'm sorry. I may have taken something already small and crushed it even more…"

Mercury growled before launching into a series of swift and sweeping kicks, firing his shotgun greaves from a distance combined with arcs of energy erupting from his feet, shins, and calves, maintaining his distance from Yang.

Yang's grin widened as she pulled her arms in close to her body, weaving around the aura attacks and bullets as they crashed around her, shifting her gauntlets to block what she couldn't dodge. The onslaught quickly kicked up a cloud of dust, blocking the blonde from view, but Mercury didn't let up on his attack, expending every shell he had into the cloud.

"Wow! Mercury is really letting loose on Yang! He must really want to repay her for that first attack!" The crowds were practically on their feet with their cheers at the display of aura and small arms fire.

After nearly a full three minutes of non-stop attacks, Mercury ended it with one last back flip, sending a vertical crescent of dark aura into the cloud, and quickly spun around to retake his stance, warily watching for Yang. Glancing at the aura meters on the scoreboard, Mercury cursed to himself. Yang's levels had dropped maybe a fifth of the way down. Overall Yang had done more damage with her two hits, than he had with that entire assault!

As the dust cleared, Yang was revealed crouching down with her gauntlets held defensively in front of her, eyes a deep red and smirk still firmly in place, and the arena around her in ruins. Between her fingers Mercury could see a handful of shot gun pellets, quickly followed by a sight that made him gasp in shock, taking a step back in surprise. Over the back of Yang's right hand glowed a very special crest. It was a crowned heart with a pair of swords crossed over it with the number thirteen between the blades, and a small portrait of a king where the blades overlapped. Below the whole thing was a ribbon with 'King of Hearts', written in a flowing script.

"You're the…King of Hearts?" Mercury asked in a daze.

Yang rose, offering no answer. "That was quite a barrage there. Now it's my turn. Here I go!" Yang clenched her right fist in front of her, giving Mercury a clear sight of the crest as it glowed brighter, her hair began to shine with small tongues of fire flicking at the air, and fire coated her hand. "This hand of mine is _burning red!_" She roared, the flames compressing into a thin, but very hot coating around her hand. "Its loud roar tells me to grasp,_ Victory!_" Yang kicked off the ground, shattering the concrete tiles beneath her and becoming a blur of red, brown and blonde. "_Erupting, Burning, Finger!" _Yang smashed her hand into Mercury's face, slamming him down into the arena floor as he began screaming under the intense heat. Yang was holding back enough that it wouldn't severely or permanently injure the guy as long as she kept a good eye on the aura meters overhead, but it was pretty damn hard to counter when a hand of fire was clutching your face. "Article one of the Hunter's Tournament International Regulations: A Hunter whose aura has dropped into the red zone has been defeated." Mercury's aura gauge was rapidly depleting, any moment now the announcer would call the match. The Burning Finger was a very dangerous and highly lethal attack, especially if it connected with the head of the target. A person's aura would have to work overtime to protect the delicate organs and nerves in the head from the intense heat, and the fire would burn away a good deal of the oxygen around the victim's mouth. If you didn't escape the attack quickly, odds were you wouldn't escape it at all.

With her free hand, Yang reached into her pocket and grabbed her scroll, pulling up a picture of a fair skinned black haired woman. "Hey, I wanna ask you something." Yang turned the scroll around so he could see the picture between her fiery fingers. "Do you know this woman?" It was a long shot, but hey, couldn't hurt to ask. So what if they were in the middle of a fight?

"Agh! No!" Mercury got out frantically, trying to push Yang's hand off his face, only succeeding in burning his own hands. "Never seen her before!"

"Oh well." Yang shrugged lightly. It was what she had been expecting after all. "I guess it's time to finish this." Yang's eyes became a slightly darker red. "And now, _Heat End!_" An explosion of fire erupted from her arm, shoving Mercury's aura gauge firmly into the red, setting off the automatic buzzer signaling the end of the fight.

"And the winner is Beacon Academy's Yang Xiao Long, in a decisive and near flawless victory!"

"GG pal. Better luck next time!" Yang waved behind her, not even looking back at the smoking heap that had been her opponent as she left the arena. "Oh yea, and you better not forget the cup next time too!"

Yang returned to the fighters box proud and victorious, relishing the cheers. Upon entering the box, all the males took a step away from her with nervous expressions and trying to discretely cover their genitals, making her burst out laughing.

* * *

**End Omake!**

**Soooo, I'm sure some of you are wondering, 'Hey Serfius, what's the big idea starting up another fic? I thought you weren't gonna write for awhile?' or 'How come you didn't just update one of your actual fics instead of making this dumb old omake?'**

**Well, to answer that, this 'fic' is just for omakes. My life is still pretty damned shaky, and I very much doubt I could do a chapter for my fics any justice, but omakes like these are much shorter, and therefore quicker to write and I don't need to put as much effort into making sure it's all polished up, cause these are probably gonna be pretty half baked ideas. Note that some of these omakes will have the potential of turning into full fledged fics later on, including this omake. I actually have a bunch of ideas for turning this one into an actual fic, but not enough to justify actually doing it, nevermind the fact that I don't have the right mental attitude right now to work on one.**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! All feedback, constructive criticism, and questions welcome! Heck, feel free to send me omake requests, and we'll see if I like your idea(s) enough to do them. Or if you have written your own RWBY omake's and don't want to or can't upload them yourself for whatever reason, feel free to contribute, you will get full credit!**


	2. Nestless Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I am writing this purely to see reader reaction and for fun. I make no financial profit doing this.

Nestless Raven

Raven gripped her sword tightly, staring incredulously at a solemn looking Ozpin.

"I am sorry to ask this of you Raven." Ozpin stared at her resolutely. "But you are by far the best suited to this task. I cannot overstate the importance of this mission."

"You are asking me to abandon my _family!_" She snarled at him, voice thick with anguish. Her hands shook, barely held back from attacking the man before her.

Ozpin sighed, panning his gaze around them. There was a dilapidated cottage beside them, full of now dissolving Grimm corpses. Ozpin had assigned her this mission, knowing it would take her to the outskirts of the kingdom; Isolated from civilization. It had been a ruse to make sure they were away from prying eyes and ears. Now he just had to convince the woman to take the mission. Far easier said than done.

"You are well aware that we are fighting a losing war. Every time a Hunter has cleared out a den of Grimm, they return, sometimes with greater strength than before." This was the fourth time he'd had to assign a Hunter to purge this location in the last month. "If we don't discover the source of these Grimm soon, the kingdoms will fall. They are growing stronger and more numerous every day."

"I know!" Raven shouted at him, slamming her sword back into its scabbard with a loud clang. "Any Hunter that's survived as long as I have is aware!"

"And you know that _you_ are the best candidate to discover _why_." Ozpin took a few steps closer to her. "You're portals will allow you to travel instantaneously over vast distances, and escape any danger. You have the knowledge and power to survive outside of the kingdoms walls, and some of the best danger senses in the world." The woman was perhaps the most powerful Huntress Ozpin had ever heard of. If it came down to it, he was uncertain even he could defeat her. It was uncanny how easily her aura detected threats to her; it was almost like she knew what her attackers were doing before they did.

Raven turned her back to him. "Say I take the mission…Why do I have to cut off contact with my family?" She whispered.

"…There are forces at play that would…disagree, with your task. If they caught wind of your efforts, it could jeopardize everything. If you disappear here, you will be able to move freely. We can tell whoever asks that the Grimm presence here was stronger than expected and you were overwhelmed." Rogue Hunters seeking to use the Grimm to their advantage, cults who believed the Grimm were sent from Heaven as punishment for their sins, and shadow organizations that believed the Grimm could be controlled and turned on their enemies were among those forces. "You cannot reveal yourself until your mission has been completed."

"…I have a daughter Ozpin. She needs me." She was barely even a year old.

"Yes. She does need you." Ozpin stepped around her to see her face. "She needs you to protect her. If you don't do this, the Grimm will eventually find her."

Raven glared at him, gritting her teeth so hard she tasted blood. She knew _exactly_ what he was doing; manipulating her love for her family. And even worse, it was _working_. "Fine!" She spat hatefully. "I'll do it you fucking bastard! Just hand over the details!" She furiously thrust her hand out, shaking in rage as he pressed a flash drive into her palm.

"Thank you Raven." Ozpin said, waves of guilt and relief flooding through him. He'd just manipulated a good woman, someone he liked to consider a friend, into taking a mission that would more than likely ruin her life. But if anyone could do this, it was her. "I have taken the liberty of securing you some supplies." He pointed at a nearby crate. "It has a supply of money, medicine, dust, food, clothing, and the like, and the addresses for a network of safe houses for you to operate out of." Whatever happened from here on out, Ozpin knew she would never forgive him for this.

Raven didn't seem inclined to say anything more to him, so after several seconds of staring into hostile red eyes, Ozpin nodded lightly to her, and left.

Moments after leaving the area, Ozpin heard a scream full of rage and sorrow. In the distance he could hear the answering howls of a pack of Beowolves, no doubt attracted to the extreme negative emotions coming from Raven. The huntress would welcome the chance to blow off some steam.

* * *

Raven cursed the fact that she ever left her family that fateful day. Her life was now one of endless wandering and disappointment, visiting ruins of civilizations that came before them, futilely hoping to find some clue as to the origin of the Grimm.

Perhaps the only thing keeping her sane was her semblance allowing her to at least watch her family from afar. Thanks to her portals she was at least allowed to witness her daughter's first steps. And a month earlier than average too! Her beautiful little Aurelia was certainly going to grow up strong. Her heart ached to be with her.

* * *

In the interests of her mission, Raven knew she shouldn't be doing this. But frankly, she didn't care. It wouldn't be long before Aurelia was too old for her to get away with even this minimal contact with her.

Raven kept a close eye on her little girl. She was incredibly active; as soon as she was old enough the golden bundle of curiosity was exploring, first crawling, and then walking wherever her heart desired.

Raven's arm shot out of a portal next to Aurelia, hooking around her tiny stomach before she managed to stumble down a staircase. Pulling the baby, oblivious to the fact that she'd nearly killed herself, back through the portal, Raven hugged her as tightly as she dared to her chest, gazing lovingly down at the giggling bundle. Aurelia's violet eyes were so full of happiness Raven was able to forget everything else for just a little while.

"What were you doing my little bird?" She cooed at her. "You're lucky I keep such a good eye on you you know." She didn't know whether to be pissed with Taiyang for not properly baby proofing the house, or thanking him for the excuse to hold her baby girl again.

She risked another ten minutes of cuddles before sending her back, purposely making a ruckus with the furniture in the room.

Taiyang came darting into the room, looking scared out of his mind, releasing a breath of relief when he found Yang happily gurgling on a pillow on the carpet, every piece of furniture around her tipped on their side, confusing the crap out of him.

"Did _you_ do all of this?" Aurelia only laughed at him.

Thankfully, he got the hint and baby proofed the house after that.

* * *

Rage and sorrow. That's what Raven's entire universe had narrowed down to today. Her husband had had another child. A healthy, tiny, black haired little girl. Her husband had moved on. She knew she was being selfish. She should be glad that he was getting over her 'death'. But that was the nature of marriage. He was _hers_, and she was _his_! That's how it worked! But now, thanks to that God damned Ozpin, she had lost him! He had moved on, into the arms of another person Raven had once called friend. _Summer Rose_. The name now filled her with nearly as much hate as she had for the man who had put her in this situation.

Watching that witch raise her daughter as her own tore her apart. That should be _her_ with Aurelia! _Her_ with Taiyang! But it _wasn't_! It was that traitorous, opportunistic _whore_!

Vale would later report that Grimm activity across the south had seen a sharp and inexplicable drop for the next month.

* * *

Bittersweet pride filled Raven, watching Aurelia train with her father. She had a real knack for punching things, and more energy than Taiyang seemed to know what to do with. She soaked up everything he taught her like a sponge, shattering bricks and training posts with glee.

She watched as she was bestowed with the name Xing Xiao Long, the title name for the beginner level practitioners of Hung Gar martial arts. If she kept progressing as she had been, she'd soon reach the rank of Yang Xiao Long, the intermediate title name, followed by her father's title name, Taiyang Xiao Long. But she would always be her golden little Aurelia.

* * *

Raven would admit to a very black feeling of satisfaction when Summer died. Clawed down by the Grimm, protecting a small village outside of Vale. But that was eclipsed by the sadness that gripped her at her daughters grief at the only mother she'd known having died.

Taiyang seemed to share his daughter's grief, handling it only slightly better, managing to put up a strong front for the girls.

She wished she could go to them.

* * *

Her daughter was looking for her. Aurelia was _looking for her._ Raven was happy her daughter knew she existed. _Ridiculously_ happy. But what the hell did she think she was doing leaving the safety of the city!? What the _fuck_ was Taiyang doing!? His daughters were about to wander into Grimm infested territory and he was nowhere to be found!

Raven didn't know how, but Aurelia had somehow found out where her last mission had taken her. That old, dilapidated shack in the middle of nowhere where her life had become a living nightmare. She liked her tenacity and resourcefulness, but my _God_ she was reckless! She should know better than to wander out this far!

Raven followed them with her portals the whole way, discretely slaughtering any Grimm that got too close to the two girls, hoping someone would come find them soon. Luckily, Aurelia didn't seem inclined to investigate the various rustles in the bushes where she was mercilessly killing them.

Inevitably, Aurelia and her sister were surrounded by Grimm, moments away from being devoured. Raven had been a split second away from stepping in when her brother arrived in a dark blur, scythe slashing the monsters apart.

Raven stepped back into her portals as Qrow scolded his nieces, knowing they were in safe hands.

* * *

It never failed to bring a small burst of happiness to Raven, that her daughter wanted to find her so badly. It also never failed to make her just a little bit more sad than she had been the previous day. Right now she was watching Aurelia literally tear apart the bar of a shady information dealer, looking for any tips that could lead her to her mother.

Her behavior frightened Raven. If she kept going like this, she was going to get herself killed, or worse.

Someday, she promised herself. Someday she'd be able to talk to her daughter. And give her the scolding of a lifetime, combining every stupid thing she'd ever done!

* * *

Aurelia really was too reckless. Now she and her team were taking it upon themselves to hunt down Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. They were in so far over their heads and they didn't even know it. The sheer arrogance of these girls, thinking they had what it took to take on these challenges. They were going to get themselves killed. Raven would've taken her daughter over her knee by now if she could.

She nearly had a heart attack when her daughter was punched through that pillar by that stolen war machine of Torchwick's. Sure, Aurelia managed to get back up and take the thing down, but damn if she hadn't scared the shit out of Raven with her antics.

* * *

Raven dashed out of her portal, slamming into the multicolored psychotic little bitch, stopping her from stabbing Aurelia. A slash of her sword sent the small woman back, arms shaking from the strength in the attack.

Crouching down to check on her daughter, Raven was relieved to find her in relatively good shape. She had refrained from using her semblance and the shotgun functions of her gauntlets here with the explosives filling the train cart, so she hadn't been able to fight to her full strength. Brushing the hair from Aurelia's face, she cupped her daughters cheek for just a moment before returning her attention to the girl who had nearly killed Aurelia, letting the familiar cold mask of detachment she used during battle fall into place, resisting the urge to smirk at the frightened expression. Oh yes, the girl had better be scared. Raven could kill the girl before she knew what had happened.

The girl was smart. She ran away as fast as she could.

Sparing one last longing look at her daughter, Raven created another portal. As it closed, her eyes met Aurelia's for a brief moment.

Raven sighed in resignation. There was so much she wished to speak to her daughter about.

* * *

**Aurelia – Female version of the name Oriole. Since Raven's family seems to have a thing with bird names (Raven and Qrow), I thought it'd be interesting if she gave Yang a name in that tradition. This whole naming thing, Yang having a bird name and 'Yang' being some sort of title or something, is all definitely head canon for me, and is likely to show up in any other RWBY fics I make.**

**Xing Xiao Long - Star Little Dragon**

**So….Been awhile huh? Yea, sorry about that, but life gets in the way, big time. And my computer broke down on Christmas when I was starting to get back into writing again, which murdered my motivation for another while. I managed to get it running for a little while and got my notes and stuff off of it, so that was good, but then it broke down again, and now I'm working off of a laptop in the meantime. But, that computer got me through a long time! It's been nearly nine years since I got that guy. Hopefully this marks the rebirth of my writing motivation!**

**Anyways, I'm very curious about Raven, as I'm sure everyone else is. Is she really Yang's mother? Personally, I'm not completely convinced. I actually wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be Summer Rose. I mean, Yang said that one day she just 'disappeared', not that she died, and missing characters in anime and videogames and movies and such make surprise appearances all the time. Not to mention the hair. Raven has black hair with red highlights. That's _Ruby's _hair.**

**Assuming that Raven is indeed Yang's mom, I like to think that she found some way to keep an eye on her daughter as much as possible, like creating very small portals she could look through or something.**

**Let me know what you thought! All reviews, constructive criticism and questions welcome and appreciated!**


	3. A Price Paid

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I am writing this purely to see reader reaction and for fun. I make no financial profit doing this.

A Price Paid

Aura. A soul manifested into a tangible presence, magnifying a person's strength, endurance, and power into superhuman levels. Without the power of Aura, humanity would have been snuffed out of existence long ago; devoured by the Grimm that are so determined to see them disappear. Not even Dust, powerful and useful as it is, responsible as the basis of most technology comes close to the potency of a soul. But all power comes with a price.

To choose the life of a Hunter is to condemn yourself to an early death. No Hunter, male or female, has lived to reach the age of fifty three. The average life span of a Hunter is thirty years. Only a third of a normal persons lifespan. And that's only if the Grimm don't take them first.

Aura, the thing that sets Hunters apart from regular soldiers, is a double edged sword. Using their souls to strengthen their bodies rapidly saps the vitality from them, burning out their life until there's just not enough left to live on.

Teams RWBY and JNPR stand before a simple, white grave. One in a sea of such tombstones.

Lie Ren. Died at age thirty three. One night he went to sleep and just never woke up.

The rest would join him soon enough. They could all feel the gaze of death upon them. The rot deep within their very being. Their tortured souls, abused and sacrificed so humanity could keep surviving. Ren was the first to go, but they wouldn't be separated for too much longer.

There was a price to be paid for an Aura.


	4. Ours is the Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I am writing this purely to see reader reaction and for fun. I make no financial profit doing this.

Ours is the Fury

Qrow smirked proudly as his niece raised her arm in victory, clearly basking the crowds cheers. It was an incredibly close fight; Yang had only just barely managed to eke out her victory, one percent above the red line of her aura. In fact, it was a tad suspicious that the fight was _that_ close, but it would take an extraordinary amount of precision and control to purposefully leave your opponent in such a state and not outright defeat them.

Qrow snorted to himself, taking a swig from his flask. Maybe he was getting just a _little_ paranoid and jaded in his old age. A sudden loud crack from the arena nearly had him spitting his whiskey out as he saw Yang inexplicably blast a shotgun shell into Mercury's right leg, just above the knee.

"What the fuck!?" He whispered to himself as the crowd gasped in shock and horror. Mercury's leg had nearly been mangled, bone visible in the mass of flesh.

Security was quick to surround his niece, ordering her to stand down. He watched as Yang looked around in confusion before spotting the big screens replaying what had just happened, showing her shooting a defenseless Mercury with no provocation, turning her own confusion into shock.

"Shit!" He hissed to himself, stepping on the safety railing and hopping down the bleachers, mind racing for explanations. Yang looked so lost and scared right now as the crowd that had just been cheering so loudly for her turned on her in an instant, shouting insults and boos.

"Hey, hey, hold on there!" He shouted at the soldiers, finally reaching the arena floor. "Let me through, I'm her uncle." Off to the side, Mercury was being carted off on a stretcher groaning in agony.

"Uncle!" Yang shouted desperately, immediately latching onto the familiar pillar of strength and authority. "I-I-"

"Halt right there! We're taking Yang Xiao Long into custody. If you attempt to stop us, you will join her!" The soldier with the red helmet growled out.

"Look at the crowd Red, they're about to draw the Grimm out. If you let me speak with my niece here I think we can get this sorted quickly and calm things down." Qrow said, pieces falling into place in his mind. The soldier glanced around the stands a little nervously, noting the nearly palpable agitation and anger.

"Tch! Alright fine, be quick about it!" He jerked his head towards a nervously fidgeting Yang.

Qrow nodded, walking up to Yang. Each step closer she seemed to shrink in on herself more and more until he was right in front of her.

Sighing loudly, Qrow began. "So kiddo, can you tell me just what happened here?"

"I-I-I dunno, I was just- I mean he- I mean-an-and-an-" Yang was a stuttering mess, unable to even string together a sentence.

Qrow flicked her on the forehead. "Deep breath kid, then speak."

Yang nodded, rubbing at her forehead a little, and taking a deep breath, held it a few seconds, and released. "Okay." She said, much steadier now. "I was walking for the locker rooms when I heard Mercury behind me. He said, 'There's not gonna be a next time blondie.' Really threateningly. I turn around to see what he's talking about, and suddenly I find him charging at me with a flying kick! I was just defending myself I swear! You gotta believe me!" By the end of her explanation there were tears at the corners of her eyes, full of desperation.

Qrow rubbed at his brows in consternation, as a plan came together in his head. "Alright there little dragon, I believe you. And I think I know what happened." It wouldn't get her off the hook, but it was infinitely preferable to the alternative.

"You do!? What is it!?" Yang shouted, eyes brightening in hope.

"Yea, yea I do." He said, waving the red guard over with a curled finger, who had been listening closely the entire time.

"Okay Red, here's the deal. Yang and I," He waved a hand between himself and his niece, "Share a semblance. I just didn't know it was to this extent. We convert damage taken into power for ourselves, and sometimes that messes with our perceptions. If you're not trained or experienced enough, you literally don't know your own strength, and it can send you outta' control. With all the rushing adrenalin, endorphins, and such, you can start to see things that aren't there. In this case, Mercury attacking Yang from behind, and she just reacted. This particular part of our semblance hasn't happened to her until now, has it?" He looked back at Yang, who shook her head 'no'.

"I didn't think so. When it happened to me the first time I was a couple years older than she is now, and it was my team leader I accidentally attacked while we were training." The reminder of Summer sent a pang of sorrow through his heart.

"Hmm." The soldiers lips formed a frown as a bit of the tension leaked from his frame. "That still doesn't excuse the assault on her opponent. Even if it's a new manifestation of her semblance, she has to be punished."

"Of course she does, and she will." Qrow nodded agreeably. "By all means, disqualify her from the tournament." Yang opened her mouth in protest, but quickly thought better of it and kept quiet. "And I'll make sure to work with her on getting a handle on this part of our semblance ASAP, and we'll figure out the rest of her punishment later, and of course a heartfelt apology is in order, but in the mean time, we should inform the audience of the situation to calm them down. They'll still be upset, but I think they'll understand. And I'd prefer not to have all this negativity agitating nearby Grimm. Is that good with you," He looked at the ranking on Red's chest. "Lieutenant?"

Red sighed irritatedly, before nodding. "Yea, okay. We'll still need to take her to a holding cell until I can consult my superiors, but we can inform the people of what light you've shed on the situation." He turned to the side, grabbing his radio and relaying the information, while Qrow gave a mental sigh of relief.

Turning to Yang, he grinned at her. "Okay kiddo, I think we've got things just about settled for now." He had a split second to brace himself before Yang was attempting to crush his rib cage with a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Uncle!" She shouted, squeezing him as hard as she could. "I _love_ you!"

"Ooof! Air kid, air!" He could practically feel his bones cracking. Clearly she still had some of that supercharged strength in her from the fight. As she let up a bit, Qrow patted her head affectionately. "Anyways, what else are badass uncles like me for if not bailing his nieces out of potential jail time?" And subsequently keeping his twin sister from tearing apart said prison complex to free her little bird, slaughtering everything in her path. "And besides this whole thing, you were fantastic in the fight! Though there's still lots for you to learn! You were on the verge of being knocked out ya know." He playfully chided her.

"You're the best Uncle Qrow!" Yang's grin was like the sun itself, desperately trying to keep from bawling her eyes out in front of an audience of thousands, on international television.

"Attention! May I have your attention please?!" Ports familiar voice rang out from the speakers, silencing the audience. "We have just been informed by Miss Xiao Long's family, that her semblance has progressed to such a state, that she sometimes loses control of herself in the heat of battle. According to her family, this is a hereditary trait she shares with her uncle. With her semblance in its current state of activity, Yang believed that her opponent was attempting to attack her from behind, and reacted instinctively to protect herself. This was neither a malicious nor a premeditated attack, merely an extremely unfortunate accident."

The outrage was rapidly fading from the crowd as the situation was explained to them, fading into mostly disgruntled, but understanding grumbles, a few even sympathizing with Yang's predicament, having previous experience with berserker like semblances.

"But!" Port continued. "Regardless of this new information, Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY must be disqualified from the tournament, for attacking her opponent after the match had been called. The issue will be further dealt with later on. For now, we shall continue on with the rest of the tournament!" He announced, pulling on every shred of theatrics he could to bring good cheer back to the stadium.

Red and his security team escorted Yang towards a holding cell, a few mild cheers and polite applause following them.

"You know Unc, that was pretty stressful." Yang said, playing up the scared teen girl look to the fullest. "I could really use a sip of your whiskey, don't ya think?" Yang's cherub like face pouted up at him.

"Hah!" He shoved her head playfully. "Nice try kiddo. I'm not giving any of _my_ alcohol to my minor nieces, no matter how much they beg." He pulled out his flask and took a deliberately long swig from it. "I need it all to survive looking after you lot."

They were silent for a few more moments before Yang spoke up. "So, how come you never told me about that part of our semblance when you were training me before?"

Qrow shrugged nonchalantly. "It never came up. And honestly, it kinda slipped my mind. I'd learned to deal with it so long ago I don't even notice it at this point."

There was also the fact that it was a complete lie. It was just plausible enough that he could get away with it and the only person who would know he was lying was Summer. And she's dead. There was no lie detector on this world that he couldn't fool. Besides, he was sure Summer wouldn't mind him invoking her memory to help out her children.

He believed Yang when she said she saw Mercury attacking her. In this world of semblances and dust, just about anything was possible. Including illusions. So, the way he saw it, the only way his little deception here could be revealed was if whoever created the illusion in the first place to reveal themselves in contention of his explanation.

If he ever found whoever pulled such a thing on his precious niece, he'd make them wish for death before he was through with them. Even more so, should Raven find them before he did. After all, she was _always_ watching her little girl. She may not have the Kinetic Empowerment he and Yang did, but she had a stronger claim to their motto than any other. "Ours is the fury." He muttered dangerously.

* * *

**So, after Vol 3 Ep. 6, I, like most, was going out of my mind with worry for our dear Pyrrha and Yang. But more so Yang, cause she's being framed, while Pyrrha just has a super tough decision to make. So, I decided to make this to make myself feel better about Yang's sitch. She's fine, her reputation will recover, and whatever plan Cinder and co. had that made this a step in her schemes is at least slightly mitigated.**

**Also, because it makes me feel even better, I'm gonna go ahead and imagine that Mercury lost the leg…but then that makes Yang's punishment a lot more serious so…aw man. Fine! Keep your leg ya bastard! I'm gonna go ahead and imagine that Yang's name gets cleared and then she kicks your ass to pieces ya dickhead! ARGH! All of my hate! I'm **_**glad**_** I had Yang kicking your ass in the first omake here!**


End file.
